Two Young Vikings (Series of HiccStrid drabbles)
by LissanFuryEye
Summary: This is my series of HiccStrid drabbles, hope you'll like them! The rating will be shown at the name of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1 - I can get used to it - Kplus

**Hi! This is the first chapter, this is a combination of HTTYD ending and Hiccup's shield. Hope you'll like it! =)**

* * *

><p>Some weeks after the defeat of the Bewilderbeast, the village was under reparation and all the vikings and dragons were happy.<p>

Astrid was searching for Hiccup, she landed outside the workshop and went inside.

"Hiccup?" she shouted. "Are you in here?"

"Over here, Astrid!" Hiccup answered, he was working on something at the table.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, what are you doing?" she asked leaning to the wall.

"I finally found my old shield, I thought I'd maybe need it later."

"But, Hiccup, the village needs you, and you are fixing your old shield. Is it always gonna be this way?! Cause-" she couldn't get further when something suddenly caught her and dragged her until she bumped into Hiccup's shield. She was caught by the grappling line from the shield. Hiccup kissed her on the lips. Then Astrid smiled.

"I can get used to it." she said. They both laughed, then Hiccup felt her hand slowly moving to his neck. "I've always liked the shield." and she pulled his head to her and kissed him back, but this time longer.

Suddenly they heard something behind them, they turned their faces to a very surprised Gobber.

"Okay, he he... em, sorry for disturbing you two. I just wanted to talk to the chief, but it wasn't so important. So..." he said nervously, "No no, wait Gobber." Hiccup answered while he was untying Astrid from the grappling line. "I was just testing my shield, it wasn't so important" Gobber gave him a confused look. "That's a strange way to test a shield! ...anyway, we need your help chief." "That was actually important, come on Astrid, the village needs us"


	2. Chapter 2 - Our first feast - Kplus

**This is the second chapter, it's for my first fan-made picture on DeviantArt, when I made it I thought of Hiccup and Astrid winning their first Dragon Race together. This is the story. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p>It's been a few months since the first Dragon Race. The village were having the championship of the year, it was between the twins, Hiccup and Astrid. In the stables stood Toothless, Stormfly, Barf and Belch with their riders ready to take off to the sky.<p>

The twins turns their heads to their opponents "You guys don't have a chance of beating us! We are going to win this cause we are the champs!"

"As I remember it, the "champs" was the ones who got disqualified three times same week for cheating and one punishment for almost killing Hiccup!" Astrid reminded.

"Hey, don't forget the sheep and the forest." Ruffnut reminded "And that wasn't cheating, that was natural talent to come up with that idea!" Tuffnut said proudly.

"You mean natural _disaster_ to burn the trees so you could make the sheep flee out from their hideouts!" Hiccup said in a bit angry way cause he nearly got trapped that day when he tried to save the sheep and the forest. "You are really lucky you made it to the final!"

They heard the horn and took off like bullets out from the stables and out to find the sheep- which now had colors so they were certain it was the race-sheep - and the crowd went wild.

After some racing Hiccup and the twins got tied up with the points, which is quite strange cause Hiccup and Astrid are much better than the twins. But Astrid saw her chance when it was time for the black sheep, she could still win.

But Astrid got surprised when she came back with the black sheep and found the twins with a black sheep too, and so got the others.

Stoick: Sven, can you check who the cheater is.

Sven walked directly to the twins, he rubbed his hand on the sheep, it was the real sheep! The crowd gasped and turned their faces to Astrid, Sven went to check Astrid's sheep, it was a white sheep with black paint! Astrid couldn't believe it, neither did Hiccup or the crowd. Astrid would never cheat.

"What! No, Astrid would never cheat!" Hiccup protested standing next to her.

Stoick took a deep breath. "Sorry, son." He raised his voice.

"And the winner of the championship of the year is the tw-"

"WAIT!"

Gobber walked from the village caring two boys. "I found these two in the dark corners!" He dropped Snotlout and Fishlegs. The crowd gasped.

"These two young lads were helping the twins to win. Lads, show your hands!"

Snotlout and Fishlegs showed their hands, they had black paint. "They also made a black sheep to make Astrid look like cheater!"

"Well, looks like we have a reversal! AND another punishment, but this time for FOUR young cheaters!" Stoick said and gave the twins and the two young lads a serious face. "But this will be tricky, Hiccup and Astrid have the same points!"

"Dad! It wont be tricky, I will let Astrid win."

The whole crowd turned their faces to Hiccup, he got really red when he heard an "Aaaaaaaaaaw!" from them. He felt an hand on his shoulder and saw Astrid's beautiful face with a big smile. "We will both win." And an even bigger "Aaaaaaaaaaaaawww!" came from the crowd. Hiccup turned to his father who had a big smile on his face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! The champions of the year is Hiccup and Astrid! They will have their portrait hanging in the great hall, and a feast to their honor!"

The crowd went wild, Hiccup lifted Astrid up and spun around a bit before putting her down. They both laughed before hugging each other.

Three things were full that night; the moon was full, the sky was full of stars and the great hall was full of feasting vikings. Many vikings said it was like a wedding cause they celebrated a couple's victory, and they looked like a couple on the portrait. One thing Hiccup didn't like was the awkward words his father said many times that night; "That's my future daughter in law!", but he thought he could get used to it, but it would take some time cause it's even more awkward when Astrid could hear it.

Hiccup was talking to some vikings when he suddenly saw Astrid on her way out of the great hall. He went to the door and saw her sitting on the stairs, he went down and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing out here, m'lady?"

"Just thinking, and to get some air."

"What are you thinking about?"

"... the past."

"What part of the past?"

"The night at the cove."

"Aaah, one of the best nights of my life!" he said while he was leaning back and looked at the sky.

"One of the best nights of my life too." Astrid leaned on his chest and also looked up to the sky.

Hiccup thought for a moment, then he sat up and looked in her eyes.

"Shall we go in to our first feast, or should we go on another night-flight?"

Toothless -who came out from the great hall to see what Hiccup was doing a moment before- gave Hiccup a little push as if he meant it was a great idea.

Astrid kissed him on the cheek before saying "Let's go flying!". Then they took of to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3 - Our first feast (2) - Kplus

**Next part of ****_Our first feast, _****Hiccup and Astrid are flying on Toothless in the night-sky while the others are in the great hall feasting. Hope you'll like it! I tried my best! I think.**

* * *

><p>In the great hall, Stoick talks about how proud he is when he suddenly discovers the non present riders. He excuses himself and walks around in the great hall trying to find them, he can't believe they just walked away from their first feast. He talked to Gobber.<p>

"Gobber, do you know where they are?"

"No clue Stoick. ...wait, who do you mean?"

"I mean my son and his gal."

"Oh, well, I saw Toothless some minutes ago, he went out."

Stoick knew that Toothless follows Hiccup wherever he goes, and if Astrid is gone too they surely went out all three.

"Hm, I guess I'll have to wait then. If they are out flying at night they probably want to be alone for a while." ha said with a big smile.

"Of course! As usual! He he!"

...

Up in the night-sky. Toothless is soaring over the clouds with Hiccup and Astrid on his back. Astrid have her arms around Hiccup's waist and her chin leaning on his shoulder, they both are smiling. Hiccup heard a soft voice.

"Hiccup?"

He turned his head to see the beautiful blue eyes "What?" he answered with a calm voice.

"Shouldn't we get down to the others in the great hall, maybe they are wondering where we are. You know it's our first feast, so why do you want to be up here instead?"

He turned his upper body a bit so he could face her better, Astrid raised a bit waiting for an answer, Toothless lifted his head a bit to see what they were doing.

"Well, I want to come away from the crowd for a moment... and feel the beauty's embrace, especially in quiet places like this."

Astrid looked up in the sky, "Yeah, it is really beautiful. But why-" she felt a hand holding her hand, she turned to face the green eyes, another hand came to her cheek.

"I wasn't talking about that beauty, I was talking about you; _divine_ beauty."

"... aw, Hiccup." and she hugged him. She felt how she moved from her spot behind Hiccup to before him. She opened her blue eyes to look deeply into the green ones. Then he gave her a long, sweet kiss.

Toothless who saw everything was proud of his rider, but when he looked forward he growled to Hiccup to stop what he's doing and look forward instead.

"What is it bud?" When Hiccup looked forward he saw a big cloud coming their way, it looked like it would rain a lot anytime soon.

Astrid turned her head to see what it was and she turned back with a smile "Well, looks like we don't have any other choice than go back."

"Yep, hang on."

Astrid climbed back to her spot behind Hiccup and held him tight, Toothless dived to reach higher speed. When they reached the island the rain started to fall, they were really wet when they stepped inside the great hall. It wasn't a surprise to find the great hall quiet and everybody staring at them.

Hiccup got a little embarrassed and broke the silence. "What? Haven't seen wet people before?!"

Then he, Astrid and Toothless went to an empty table. The vikings started to talk again.

Astrid whispered to Hiccup "My gods! We should have gone to your place instead! It was a dumb idea to go in here and get embarrassed."

Hiccup whispered back "It was your idea to go back to our feast." in a joking way, then he noticed something "And look, dad is heading right towards us."

Like Hiccup said, Stoick was coming to them with a big smile.

"Well well, where have you two been?" he asked them.

Hiccup answered without facing his father "... out flying with Toothless. Why are you wondering?"

"Just curious." Stoick suddenly noticed they were shaking a bit, even if they sat close to each other to keep themselves warm.

"You two are freezing, I'll get some blankets."

Stoick walked away, then he came back with some blankets. He laid them on the table. "You make yourself comfortable, I have a important talk with Sven." And he walked away.

They put on their blankets and sat down near the resting Toothless to get warmer, Toothless turned his head to his rider and got a little scratch below the cheek. After some time they fell asleep all three. The feast was quite loud and all but it couldn't disturb them in their quiet and cosy corner, especially when they were so exhausted.

Later that night when it was almost over, Stoick went to see them, and when he saw them he couldn't stop smiling. Hiccup leaned against Toothless with one arm around Astrid, and Astrid was leaning to Hiccup with her head on his chest.

Stoick fixed their blankets a bit and then he returned to cleaning up after the feast.

...

A beautiful morning on Berk, the sun shined into the great hall and made Hiccup wake up. He opened his sleepy eyes and noticed the beautiful morning, he smiled when he saw Astrid in the sunlight, with her smile she looked like an angel. He kissed her on the forehead before he slowly got up and walked out from the great hall.

Astrid's smile got bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	4. Ch4 - Mom would never give up!(part 1) K

**I've always loved a family tragedy- well, GOOD ones. This is my little future-Haddock-family-scene, it's a bit tragic, but I hope you'll like it.**

**Note: Irma is about 18 years old and Hiccup is about 40 years or so. You can figure out the rest by reading it.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup ran faster than he even knew he could, he was frightened something happened to her.<p>

"Irma! Are you okay!?" he shouted while running to her at the crash site.

Slowly getting up and brushed off the dirt she answered "I'm fine, dad! It's nothing!"

Hiccup ran to her and searched for injuries or similar, he found that she was unharmed and hugged her.

"For the love of Thor, Irma, you could have been killed!" Hiccup was really serious when he looked her in the eyes, "You are grounded for a week."

"WHAT! DAD! NO!" She pushed him away and went to her Deadly Nadder who was a bit dizzy after the crash, "Dad, please, you can't do this! Not again!"

"When you risk your life like this you shouldn't even be close to a dragon anymore! Go home!" he pointed to their house up on the hill.

"No!" She held her hand on Bolt; her Deadly Nadder boy who stood up, "Dad, please! You said you trust in dragons! So why don't you trust me!?"

Hiccup turned his back and talked to nearest viking, "Take Bolt to his stable." But when he turned back they both were up in the sky flying away from Berk.

"IRMA! Come back, that's an order!"

But Irma just ignored him.

Hiccup called for Toothless and flew after her, but she was gone.

-After some searching-

"Come on, bud, we need to find her. *sigh* I wished Astrid was here, she always knew what to-" suddenly he got a flashback, he remember the days 18 years ago. He always flew away when his dad was too much for him, and he smiled when he was thinking of how Astrid always came to see him wherever he went, but that smile disappeared when he realized what he just did.

"Oh, man. I'm acting like my father, on my only daughter! My precious child I promised Astrid to protect for ever! Now I can't protect her from myself, I'm just being as annoying as my dad was, too overprotective." with that he threw himself down on Toothless' back.

Toothless understood what Hiccup said somehow, and he - who was always on Irma's side when Hiccup wasn't himself - flew to the place he ignored so Hiccup could take time to understand and Irma to calm down.

"Bud, where are we going?" Suddenly Hiccup understood and sat up "Oh, thanks bud, thanks for reminding me. Just like I said, I'm too overprotective, I just need to realize it sometimes. And of course, she's been in her favorite place all the time, the cove."

They landed at the cove and Hiccup found Irma siting behind a big stone hugging her legs and leans her head on the stone, he walked over to her and sat down next to her. Toothless went to Bolt and helped him catch some fish in the lake. Hiccup leaned on the stone, he took a deep breath before saying anything.

"Toothless helped us again, he knew where you went so he let me take some time to realize and you to calm down."

She chuckled before answering "Toothless is smart. This is the place that makes me get calmer quicker than other places, just cause it reminds me of mom."

"Yeah, it makes me calmer too, cause it was here it all started; my friendship with Toothless, my relationship with your mom... *sigh* I'm glad I still remember it all."

He took another deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Irma. I guess I'm too overprotective, again"

"It's okay, dad, I know why you are like this. I miss her too"

"Yeah, I never thought I could live without her, that's why I'm protecting the only one who reminds me of her. But mom wouldn't let me be so bossy."

Irma chuckled again, "Yeah, and mom would never give up! She would help you, and me. *sigh* I can't believe we have to live like this, without mom, have bad attitude to each other..." she said with a small crying voice while she laid her face down on her knees to cry .

Hiccup whipped away some tears before he turned to his daughter, he cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry, Irma. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance to be a better father?"

She raised her head so she could face him with her tearful deep-blue eyes, she looked deeply into his crying green eyes.

"Of course, dad!" and with that she gave him a big hug, they sat there hugging each other, it was a scene that could warm anyone's heart. Hiccup has now two promises, to protect the only love he has left and... also, protect her from himself when it was needed.

Suddenly Irma hit Hiccup on his shoulder.

"That's for overreacting!"

"OW! Irma!"

Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's for your changed mind."

Hiccup smiled.

"You are just like your mother."

...

The sun shined on the village, Hiccup woke up by a Deadly Nadder sound outside. He got up to look through the window, Irma was flying on Bolt outside waiting for her dad to wake up.

"Dad, can I follow Fishlegs and the others to Itchy Armpit?"

He was a little bit shocked, that was the first time in a long time she asked before doing anything.

"Of course! Just be careful, remember to not push your limits!"

"I will, dad. I'll be home for dinner!" and by that she flew away with the others. Hiccup was watching her until she disappeared in the distance.

"That's my girl."

He looked to the wall with a portrait of him and Astrid.

"Isn't that right, m'lady."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you'll like it! ^^<strong>


	5. Ch5 - Be safe! (part 2) K

**Sequel of ****_Mom would never give up! _****It's been some time since Hiccup promised Irma to control himself, but now it's getting harder, it's been two years since Astrid left them, AND it's family reunion day. Hiccup's family is coming to Berk, and they don't know anything about what happened to Astrid.**

**Note: I'm not good at making new characters as Hiccup's family so I have the characters One-Crazed-Up-Dragon-Fan has in The HiccStrid Collection. BTW, I love the family reunion! ^^**

* * *

><p>Irma came flying on Bolt, "Dad, they are here!"<p>

Hiccup ran to the cliff, he saw the three boats coming to the docks, it was time. Usually they travel by boat only, but now they have their strongest dragons pulling the boats so they could travel faster. Hiccup went to the docks to welcome his family, Valka was already there, Irma landed and jumped down and stood by her father.

Valka went to one of the ships to help them, "Hi everyone! Welcome to Berk!"

From the ship came Hiccup's uncles Stein and Rodmar, aunt Grima and cousin Folkmar with his wife Tyra and twin-sons Birkmar and Dirkmar.

"Good to see you again!" Irma ran to her second-cousins, she greeted with their traditional fist bumps, "It's been almost three years, Birk 'n Dirk, anything new?"

"Yeah, we are 18!" Birkmar said in a joking way, "AND got better with dragon training!" Dirkmar added. " Anything new here?"

Irma got quiet, she didn't know if she would tell them about her mother now or later. She decided to tell something else. "Bolt and I won our first championship in dragon racing two years ago!

Birkmar and Dirkmar got amazed, "Wow, that's awesome!"

While Valka showed Stein, Rodmar and Grima around, Hiccup, Folkmar and Tyra went for a walk.

"So, how is it going here at Berk? I heard about the mysterious dragon attack two years ago." Folkmar asked.

"Well, that was one of the most strange things that ever happened to Berk. A herd of unknown dragons burned the whole village without any reason, they didn't even take any food, they just burned the place." Hiccup was quite nervous when he said that, there was something on his mind when he thought back to that day. Tyra noticed that.

"Hiccup, what exactly happened? I mean, is it something on your mind?"

Hiccup tried to not look nervous, so he decided to tell them one part, but not... the worst.

"Irma was near death that day."

Both Folkmar and Tyra got shocked, Hiccup tried to stop a tear, he tried to not think of the worst part; the worst day of his life.

"Well, good thing she survived." Tyra said consoling.

"...with both legs." Folkmar said in a mean joking way and chuckled, Tyra punched him, "Folkmar!"

Hiccup didn't move, it was like he didn't heard what Folkmar said, he just looked on the ground. "We should join the others at the great hall." Hiccup suddenly suggested. Folkmar and Tyra agreed and they went to the great hall.

Everybody was there, Irma and her second-cousins sat with Irma's friends Greger, Odd-Ola, Gyrid and the twins Tora and Tore at their table and had a nice chat. Valka, Stein, Rodmar and Grima sat at a big table, Hiccup, Folkmar and Tyra sat down at that table.

"Hello there, good to see you, take a seat!" Valka welcomed her son and the others.

Suddenly after some chatting the hard question arrived, "Hiccup, where is Astrid?" Valka was getting worried if Hiccup would stand that question.

Hiccup cleared his throat before he spoke, "Eh... she's not here for the moment. She..." he tried to lie but how can he lie when she wasn't even...

He was going to try again with the truth when Irma suddenly ran out from the great hall crying, everybody understood why. Hiccup sighed, then he laid his arms on the table and laid his face on them so they couldn't see him cry. Valka rubbed his back to console him, then she took a deep breath, she had to tell them.

"Two years ago at the mysterious dragon attack Irma got trapped in her burning stable surrounded by dangerous stoker class dragons, Astrid and Stormfly chased them away when Astrid suddenly got chased by something bigger than the stoker class dragons. When Irma could flee away with Bolt she saw how Hiccup and Toothless attacked the big dragon to protect his family, but suddenly Astrid fell and the big dragon took her and Stormfly away. We couldn't do anything."

It got really quiet in the great hall, the only thing they could hear was the wind outside. "Since that day they both have had hard times, Hiccup didn't trust dragons so much, and Irma... haven't listened to him." Valka added sadly. Everybody knew how much Hiccup loved Astrid, how perfect them were for each other and how much he and Irma needs her.

Birkmar, Dirkmar and Irma's other friends went to see where Irma went. When they went out of the great hall and into the dark night they saw the Haddock family's house and on the roof sat Irma looking up to the full moon. Gyrid - who was Irma's best friend - climbed up to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm okay, just wished there was something I could do, again."

"It's okay, you know, your dad knows how it feels so you aren't alone."

"I know that! That's why I wished there was something I could do! Dad lost both Stoick and mom so I wished I could save mom so he didn't have to... *sigh*" Irma hid her face behind her legs as she was hugging them, she didn't know what to do.

Gyrid rubber her back, then she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to remind you. *sigh* You know, right now I'm so angry I want to punch that mean dragon in the face! No one messes with me and my friends!"

That made Irma raise her head, she look angry at the direction the dragons disappeared. "You know what, that's exactly what I'm gonna do." she climbed down from the roof and ran to the stables, her friends were right behind her wondering if she's doing what they fear she will do.

When they arrived to Bolt in his stable with Irma preparing to take off Gyrid stopped her, "Irma, if you think you're gonna find those dragons-"

"Gyrid, you can't stop me, no one can, and you know it. I got stubbornness from both of my parents so I'm more stubborn than a yak!"

"Irma, I'm not gonna stop you, I'm gonna help you! I will come with you, and you can't stop me, you know how stubborn I am."

"What would I do without you Gyrid. But we gotta be sneaky, if dad finds out he will stop us."

Gyrid ran to her dragon.

"Hey, what about us?" Brikmar asked, "Yeah, what about us? And your other friends?" Dirkmar added.

"I need you to stay, too many will be to much. Plus, you need to help us, if dad notice us flying tell him we're just going for a flight."

"Just promise us to be safe and come back soon, we can't lie for ever." Greger said, Irma nodded and then she and Gyrid took off and flied out to the cold night.

The others watched them 'til they disappeared in the distance, Greger was the last one to leave.

"Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. Trust me, I'm pretty sure you will like the end.<strong>


	6. Ch6 - What happened? (part 3) K

**Next part of the story! It's quite similar to a story you all HTTYD-fans know, I hope you'll like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Irma and Gyrid were flying on their Deadly nadders in search of the mysterious dragons. They've been searching for a track to follow for a while, Gyrid is starting to think it was useless.<p>

"Irma, are you sure we are not lost?"

"I'm sure! Bolt is the best tracking dragon I know, he will find something!" But even Irma was losing hope but didn't want to.

"Irma, can't we land somewhere? My dragon is getting tired."

"Okay, we can land on that small island." Irma answered and pointed at a tiny little island.

They landed and gave the dragons something to eat, then Irma sat down on the edge to look at the horizon. Gyrid sat down next to her.

"I hope we will find something, at least something so I can know what happened to mom."

"I hope so, but Irma, what if we don't? What if we get trapped or lost?"

Irma turned to her friend, "We won't, not this time, not this day."

Suddenly Bolt squawked for attention, he tracked something.

"Good boy, Bolt."

Then they flew away, Bolt really got something this time. It got colder and colder, they saw big ice-slabs in the water and a big ice-mountain. They found a tunnel in the mountain, Bolt flew in and landed in a big cave.

"Hello! Is someone here?" Irma shouted and jumped off Bolt, she followed Bolt through other tunnels and came to a nice furnished room, it looked old.

"I don't think anyone is living here." Gyrid said while smelling and looking at some leftovers of fish, "Cause who would want to, it smells disgusting!"

"I think I know this place..." Irma looked around in the room, suddenly she got a flashback, it was a tune in the background and the fireplace was burning.

"Irma! Come, quick!"

She ran quickly to Gyrid who was standing at the end of a tunnel, when she arrived she saw a big cave with ice and green plants. Irma understood where they were.

"Gyrid, welcome to the dragon sanctuary! It was here my grandmother lived for 20 years."

"Good, but Bolt flew in here, so are we there?"

"I don't think so, do you see any stoker class dragons, or, any dragons at all?"

"...no. *sigh* I guess we need to try again."

"Bolt!" Irma called for her dragon, but he was back at the first cave and wanted them to come, he had a new track to follow.

They ran back to the cave, Bolt looked like he was sure this time.

Gyrid was a bit mad now, "I swear to gods, Bolt, if you lead us wrong again you'll-" she heard that Irma stepped on something, it was something made of iron. She holds it up to see what it was, it was a skull.

"It's your mother's" Gyrid said when she saw it. "We are on the right track! Good boy, Bolt!" she got a look from Bolt, it looked like 'Make up your mind, human. Am I good or bad?'

Irma found something else on the ground, it was something else made of iron. When she looked closer at it she remember what it was, it was one of those things that stores the zippleback gas. She was thinking of what dad would say if she wouldn't come back.

"Don't worry dad, I wont fail you. Not this time."

**Meanwhile at Berk**

Irma's friends and cousins are going to the great hall.

"Dudes, what should we do if they wont come back?" Dirkmar asked the others, Birkmar answered "Probably tell Chief Hiccup the truth, just like Irma said."

"Well I know Irma, she's a fighter just like her mother. She will come back, hopefully."

"Ola, you forgot to add that she's the daughter of the chief, it's in her blood to be the best of the village." said Tora, "Especially when she's Hiccup's daughter, he's the best chief in Berk's history!" said Tore.

"And YOU just forgot that not everyone get lucky, I had a cousin who knew a guy who had grandfather who's parents were both really lucky but that made a bad effect on the grandfather cause two lucky persons can if they are unlucky have a unlucky child, so that grandfather died cause of bad luck." said Odd-Ola.

"Guys! Calm down! Just cause she's trying to find her mother - or find out what happened to her - doesn't mean she's in danger, yet."

"... eh, Greger, you forgot one thing, THOSE DRAGONS WERE THE MOST DANGEROUS DRAGONS ON BERK SINCE THE BEWILDER BEAST! SO WHY WOULDN'T SHE BE IN TROUBLE!?" said Tore, "AND, WE c an't calm ourselves cause WE are ALSO in trouble, WE are the ones who's keeping that SECRET!" Tora added.

"Oh, man. Birk, dude, we should get out of here before they go wild."

"Dirk, that's the smartest thing you've said since 'We shouldn't drink what dad drinks', let's go."

Birkmar and Dirkmar went to the great hall, they thought they maybe could calm down there. When they entered the great hall they saw Hiccup sitting with Valka, he was still sad. The others were hungry so they ate. Birk 'n Dirk joined them on their feasting. Valka got curious and went to them.

"Hi there lads!"

They swallowed before answering, "Good evening Valka." they said in the same time.

"Lads, I'm just curious, how is Irma? Is she okay? It's often she runs away, but I'm just curious because it seems like you two were out and talked to her.

They looked at each other, they aren't so good at lying. "... she's fine! She's just..." "...she's out flying with her friend... what's her name?" "Gyrid! Yeah, Irma just..." "-needed something relaxing to calm down!"

Valka looked at them, she knew they are bad liars and when they try to lie you can see it in their faces that they are lying.

"Hm, okay. Thank you. But I want to know exactly where she is." she gave them a serious look.

Irma's friends entered the great hall just when Birk 'n Dirk broke and almost shouted out exactly everything. Hiccup got so surprised he got on his feet quicker than ever and shouted, "WHAT!?"

The gang just stood there at the entrance shocked and quiet. Hiccup went to Birk 'n Dirk and looked really serious, "She did WHAT?!"

"ye-yeah... sh-she flew away w-with her friend Gy-Gyrid t-to search for th-the dangerous dr-dragons." they stammered.

Hiccup turned to the shocked gang at the entrance, "Greger, is it true?"

"*sigh* Yes, chief. They left about 30 minutes ago."

Hiccup stormed out from the great hall and called for Toothless, Valka came running out to stop him.

"Hiccup, wait!"

"Mom, take care of Berk while I'm gone."

"I will, just... be careful!"

Hiccup nodded, leaned to Toothless' head, "Let's go bud."

"Hold on!"

Hiccup turned, he saw Eret and Scullcrusher, "You'll need help, and a good tracker."

"*sigh* thanks Eret. Let's go."

Then they took off.

**Back to Irma and Gyrid's searching.**

Bolt landed on a island, it had three big mountains, a lot of caves and a big forest.

"Okay, I don't think dad have discovered this place yet. This is too far from Berk to be discovered."

"Hm, I'd say we check the caves first. But we need to go through the forest to get to a cave, so, let's go!"

They went into the forest, it was quiet and dark. After some time searching in the dark Gyrid thinks they are lost.

"Eh, he he, good thing it's... almost dawn! Right?"

"Of course, we've been flying all night. *sigh* Why are you so scared of the dark? What bad things can possibly happen?"

Suddenly something big caught them, it was a net, they were now hanging in a tree looking at their dragons who were shocked. They were stuck.

"What happened?" Irma asked.

Gyrid gave her a look, "Eh, something bad."


	7. Ch7 - Who are you? (part 4) K

**This is the fourth part, I think the end will be in part 5. Just so you know, it's quite similar to a story you all HTTYD-fans know.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Eret just reached the tiny island Irma and Gyrid had their break.<p>

"Well, seems like they were here, Scullcrusher got something." Eret said happy.

He turned to Hiccup, he wasn't so happy.

"Hey, are you okay, chief?"

"*sigh* yes, I just can't understand why Irma tries to find Astrid NOW, it's been two years!"

"Well, maybe she just saw her chance. Or, maybe found herself enough brave to do it."

"Yeah, maybe that explains it. *sigh* we have to find her, IF she finds the dragons..."

"Oh, come on Hiccup! You know how stubborn she is, AND just like her parents she can handle dragons."

"But you know when I flew away like this, I got caught and I don't think I would survive if I wasn't the kidnapper's son."

Suddenly they reached the dragon sanctuary, they landed in the cave.

"Well, I can see they've been here, there are footprints in the dust." Eret pointed to the ground, there was clearly footprints of two vikings and two deadly nadders.

Hiccup bent down on his knees to look closer at the footprints, "They were here about... 15 minutes ago."

"How do you know that?"

"Gobber taught me."

When Hiccup turned to Eret he suddenly saw something shining on the floor. He went to pick it up, it was his little tube for zippleback-gas and... Astrid's little metal skull. He gasped, and so did Eret when he saw them.

"Th-that's Astrid's!"

"Yeah, I think Irma found it first, but she's smart, she surely knew I would come after her so when she found this she left it so I could find it too."

"... aaand that means?"

"She might be in trouble. Come on! We got to find her! If she finds the dragons, she will be in trouble!"

**Back to the trapped vikings at the mysterious island.**

They were trapped in a net, they knew something was coming their way.

"Irma, if we survive this, I owe you one!"

Suddenly some red dragons jumped out from the bushes, Bolt and Gyrid's dragon Spike tried to protect their riders, but something really fast past them and they were frozen.

"Th-that must be speedstingers! Okay, we won't get off this island in a while."

"Eh, Gyrid. You might turn your attention to the dragon in front of us."

A big red dragon stepped forward to them, it had a big scar in the face. Irma recognized him, she got really angry and stared into the reptile's eyes.

"So, we meet again." she said angrily.

The big dragon snorted, it came black smoke from the nose, it was about to roar in Irma's face when something stopped him. When Irma looked up she saw a deadly nadder on a cliff squawking to the big dragon to stop. It was hard to see it's color cause it was standing in front of the sunrise, but it looked familiar. The nadder squawked to the other dragons, they grabbed the net and flew away. Irma turned to Bolt and Spike, they were still standing like statues, but some other dragons grabbed them and flew away.

"Irma, it seems like they are taking us to the caves."

The dragons who were flying towards a mountain dived down to the middle of the island.

"No, we are heading deeper into the woods!"

When they landed they could see a campfire and some kind of ruin or something. When they could get loose from the net they saw the stoker class dragons around them and someone at the entrance of the ruin (or whatever it was).

"Okay, sorry for coming to your island. But I need to know something!" Irma shouted to the person at the ruin.

The person slowly walked down some stairs and towards Irma and Gyrid, the person got a helmet so they couldn't see the face.

The person raised a hand, the other dragons came with Bolt and Spike, they weren't frozen anymore. Irma ran to Bolt and Gyrid to Spike, they were really happy they were okay.

The person looked at them, then spoke a strange language towards the ruin. Someone else came from the ruin, it was clearly a woman, she had a dress and some kind of hood.

Irma turned to them, she saw how the woman went down the stairs and stepped forward next to the other person. The person whispered something to her, then she gasped.

"Dragon riders..." she gasped again while slowly walking towards Irma looking deeply into her eyes and reached out her hand.

"Eh, what are you doing? Who are you!"

The woman reached her cheek, Irma felt that her hand was shaking a bit, like she was nervous or something.

"Ho-how? I- I ca- I can't believe it!"

Irma got even more confused when she heard that.

"Eh, can't believe what?"

"Irma."

That's it, Irma just got more confused than ever. "How- wha-, should I know you?"

The woman took off her hood, her hair shone bright in the sunrise. Now it was Irma's turn to gasp, and it was the biggest gasp she ever had.

Gyrid also gasped "Oh. My. Gods."


	8. Ch8 - We got company! (part 5) K

**Fifth part, the next part (part 6) will be the last. Cause otherwise it'll be too long! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Irma hugged her and they both shed tears.<p>

"Oh, my little girl! I've missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you too, mom! I was so scared without you!"

"You don't need to be afraid, I'm always with you."

Gyrid was crying when she saw the daughter-and-mother-reunion, but then she wanted some answers.

"*sobs* Okay, can someone tell me what's going on here? Mrs Haddock, if you survived, why didn't you come back to Berk?" she almost cried out.

Astrid looked at her, then she looked at the other person and back to Gyrid, "They needed my help."

The person took off his helmet and showed his face, he had burn marks in his face and looked evil but still friendly.

Astrid turned to Irma and looked deeply into her eyes, "Irma, let me present someone I haven't told you so much about." then she turned around with one arm around Irma. She lifted one hand towards the person.

"Let me present Dagur, he was our worst enemy many years ago, but now he's the leader of these Ember-Nightmares. Long story."

"Nice to meet you, Irma."

"... n-nice to see you too."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you are here, Mrs Haddock." said Gyrid.

"Well, we can show you, if you aren't too afraid to go into the temple." Astrid answered.

"N-no, wh-why would I be that?"

"Well, I don't think mom has forgotten that you are terrified of the dark." Irma said chuckling.

"... oh, man." Gyrid sighed.

"Well, shall we?" Astrid lifted her hand towards the temple.

Irma smiled then she, Astrid and Dagur went into the temple leaving Gyrid behind.

"Oh, man. It's more scary to stay here with all the Ember-Nightmares. Wait for me!" and she ran after them.

**Some miles away.**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Those dragons wasn't following Toothless' orders two years ago when you tried, and here we are flying to them without any chance of surviving?!"

"We aren't sure we are flying to them, we are just sure we are flying to Irma and have a quite big chance to find her AND those dragons."

"Okay, and that's bad!"

"Yes! If Irma finds them, she will be in trouble!"

After some flying they finally arrived to the island.

"Woah! That's a really big island!"

"Yeah, and it's here we will find Irma."

"AND if we have bad luck we will also find those creepy dragons!"

They dived down and landed on the beach. Scullcrusher sniffed and turned towards the woods.

Hiccup walked into the woods and said "Okay, let's do this. I'm not giving up, not until I've found my daughter."

**At the temple.**

"Mom, what is this place?"

"It's a temple, a temple for Freya; the goddess of fire."

"AND love." Gyrid whispered behind them.

Irma stared at her, "Eh, yeah. Fire of love, that's what she meant." then she turned back to Astrid, "But why do they need you here?"

Dagur grabbed some curtains, "This is why." and he pulled them away. There was a big room, and in the middle was an egg on a pillow.

"That's it? An egg? I would prefer to go back." Gyrid said sarcastically.

"No, it's not an ordinary egg. It's the next alpha of the Ember-Nightmares, but the dragons can't help the sick baby."

"... Okay, first of all, for the thrid time, why do they need your help? And second, how do you know it's sick? It's an egg!"

"Gyrid!" Irma punched her friend's shoulder, "Don't you get it! Mom is good at this, she been trained for this. And I don't think Dagur knows so much, yet."

"AND, it's not only an egg." Astrid went to the egg and laid her hand on it, then they could see it was already hatched and the egg slowly opened. A cute little red baby-dragon raised it's nose to Astrid's hand. "This poor little guy has the same sickness as Hookfang had many years ago. But we need something more than a fireworm-queen this time."

"Aw, it's so cute!" Irma said and slowly walked towards it. She slowly lifted her hand, the little baby-dragon turned it's attention to Irma's hand.

"Hi there." Irma said with a soft and sweet voice.

Suddenly the dragons outside roared after them, the little baby-dragon got so scared it disappeared into the egg again. They ran out to see what was going on, the dragons had another net.

"Irma, Gyrid, hide yourself, we don't know who it can be this time."

Astrid led them to the temple's poles and she went into the temple to be sure the egg was safe, Dagur stood in front of the temple ready to welcome the new arrivals.

"Get this net off me!"

"Use your sword!"

"Good idea!"

A fire-sword came up from the net and made a big hole in it, and out came two stumbling men. They saw Dagur, one of them got a bit frightened but the other one stared angrily at him.

"So, you are the one who's responsible for the damage two years ago? You and your dragons made a pretty big mess, and took someone from me."

Dagur looked suprised, he looked at their dragons and back. "H-Hiccup?"

"Great, just what I needed! An enemy who knows me!"

"DAD!" Irma couldn't hide anymore, she had to run to her father.

"Irma!"

They hugged each other, then he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Don't you EVER scare me like this again! What were you thinking!"

"... I thought... *sigh* I thought that if I find the dragons I could find out what happened to mom. Now I know."

Hiccup turned to Dagur.

"Who are you?"

"*sigh* Long story. The name is Dagur, old friend."

"Dagur! W-what? Irma, tell me what's going on!"

"Dad, there's something you need to see."

She led Hiccup towards the temple. She entered the room with the egg, but Astrid was somewhere else.

"Dad, this is why the dragons were attacking, they were trying to find some kind of medicine to help this poor little baby-dragon. It's their next alpha."

Irma laid her hand on the egg and the little baby-dragon peeked out from the egg again, it sniffed and raised it's nose to Irma's hand. "And Dagur is here cause he's their leader, long story. But he doesn't know so much about dragons, yet."

"Th-that's why? B-but why did they take Astrid?"

"She-"

Suddenly something came from a hole in the roof, it made some rocks fell down at them, one hit Hiccup in the head so he fainted. The others stood still staring at Stormfly who landed, Astrid came running to them.

"What happened?"

They stared at her, then Irma broke the silence, "Eh, mom. We got company. And Stormfly just made one of them faint by dropping rocks at him when she came."

Astrid turned to Stormfly who had an innocent look on her face, "Stormfly! Shame on you!" when Astrid turned back to the others she saw Eret who stared at her with big eyes and open mouth "Wh- wait! Eret!? What are you doing here?"

He pointed at Hiccup who woke up and slowly got up. He rubbed his head.

"Ouch, that was a really hard-" he stopped when he saw the shocked Astrid.

They both gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the last part!<br>I know, even I get exited for the last part! ^^**


	9. Important note! (Not a chapter)

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for those who are waiting for the last part of the little story I made, I'm working on it, but lately I've been a bit sick and didn't have time for the computer.**

**For now I wonder if you have any requests, I'm a bit low on ideas so I need to know if you want me to do something. I'm really glad that so many have liked my fictions and I hope I'll get better with my English (cause obviously I have made some wrong spellings and other stuff like that).**

**So if you have any requests or maybe some kind of tip for the ending of my little story please tell me. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Coming soon (I hope):<strong>

**Déjà vu (or whatever I can call it) - (Part 6)**


	10. Ch10 - I love you guys! (part 6)

**Last part! ^^ Sorry it took some time, and there's surely some wrong spellings and all, but I hope you'll like it! And I hope you'll understand when I say that it was hard to make a perfect ending, I had to write a lot to make it perfect. But I think I'm overreacting with 3 000 words. -_-**

* * *

><p>"Hi-Hiccup?"<p>

"Astrid?"

His eyes got bigger and he gasped. He slowly walked towards her.

Astrid was completely frozen, she was a bit scared.

The others just stood as frozen as Astrid was, how would Hiccup react?

When Hiccup reached Astrid he raised his hand to her cheek, "Th-this is the best dream I've had in many years!"

She looked deeply into his eyes and placed her hand on his, "It isn't a dream, Hiccup. I'm here!" she answered with tears in her eyes.

"How are you so sure? It feels like I'm dreaming!"

Astrid punched his shoulder, "Was that proof enough?"

"OW!" he rubbed his shoulder, then his eyes got big again when he realized it wasn't a dream. "Astrid!"

He lifted her up and span around, their laughs were full of joy to finally be together again. The others cheered, Irma was so happy, her family was reunited.

When Astrid landed on the ground again she had a big smile in her face and big tears in her eyes, same with Hiccup.

"I've missed you so much, m'lady!"

"And I you, babe!"

"Never leave me again!"

"Never! Never again!"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to give him a long sweet kiss.

Irma slowly walked to her parents, when they pulled away they turned to her, "Mom, dad, I'm glad we are together again." and she hugged them.

"*sobs* I LOVE family reunions!" Gyrid cried out.

"But, why did you stay here, m'lady?" Hiccup asked.

Irma gave him a look, "Dad! I've already told you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah- wait... no. Sorry, I was about to when Stormfly interrupted by giving you a rock in the head so you fainted."

Astrid smiled, "I can tell him." she turned to Hiccup "They needed me to help their baby-alpha, it's sick."

"Then why didn't you come back? We could have helped you."

"The Ember-Nightmares are not so friendly to strangers as you've noticed, they don't want so many humans on their island."

"I can understand that."

"Yeah, and talking about the little one, what can we do to help it?" Irma asked.

"We need a plant called Ignis-flower, it's the only cure that can take away the sickness." Dagur answered.

"Well, let's go 'n find it!" Irma said.

"That's the problem, we've searched for it for almost two years."

"Well, now when there's four more riders here we can all search for it! What does it look like?"

"You'll know when you find it, it looks like a flame."

All the riders except Dagur flew away to find it, Dagur stayed to protect the baby-dragon.

...

After some searching Irma and Gyrid decided to go to the old sanctuary and search there while Hiccup, Astrid and Eret searched some islands away. When they arrived they searched around in the little jungle that had grown after all those years. They searched really hard, they wanted to help the dragon so Astrid could come back to Berk.

"Remember to shout when you find it, and remember that it looks like a flame." Irma told Gyrid before going separate ways.

"Of course, what else could help a stoker-class-dragon?! A snowdrop?!" Gyrid answered sarcastically before walking away.

"*sigh* I hope mom and dad is getting lucky." Irma said to Bolt before searching.

Hiccup, Astrid and Eret wasn't so lucky, after some islands with no luck at all they decided to go back and try on warmer islands- which would be smarter cause it's a fire-flower.

"So, where should we go now?" Eret wondered.

"South, it's warmer there so the chance to find the Ignis-flower is bigger there." Hiccup answered.

"Well, that makes more sense."

Hiccup turned to his beloved wife, "Astrid, can you tell me how Dagur became the leader of that dragon-tribe?"

Astrid cleared her throat before answering, "When he got taken away to outcast island, they tied him up on the mast of a boat and send him off the island. After some traveling he flushed up on a island and decided to start over, which was hard for him, because when he found a injured dragon he was about to kill it, but held back. He helped it and the other dragons thanked him by not killing him. *chuckle* And he did many good things for them so one day they welcomed him as their friend and leader. And two years ago the baby-dragon got sick but Dagur didn't know what to do, so he sent the dragons away to find something or someone who could help it. He got pretty surprised when they came back with me and Stormfly, he recognized me faster than I could recognize him. I wanted to go back but he said that they needed my help, I said that my family needed me too, but I could see in the mother's eyes she was crying and losing hope. So I decided to help."

She turned to Hiccup, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I chose to stay, I didn't have any other choice!"

Hiccup smiled, "I know, I'm sorry that I was too afraid to try to find you. I was afraid you were gone or even worse."

"Well, it's a good thing, 'cause just like Hiccup's childhood this kind of thing made a stronger bond between father and child. Trust me, they had some tough time without you, Astrid." Eret added.

"Really? Like what?" Astrid got curious, this was just getting more and more similar to the Haddock reunion many years ago.

"Well, it was a-" Eret got interrupted by Hiccup.

"Long story, I'll tell you when we get back to Berk."

...

Irma was searching really hard, she looked behind some bushes, no it wasn't there, behind a big tree, nope. Suddenly she found a cliff.

"Look Bolt! A cliff! I wonder..."

Irma walked to the edge, she leaned out a bit and looked down, there was another cliff and a flower, it looked like a flame. "Gyrid! I think I found it!", there, right when she was about to walk away the edge fell with her, she fell down from the cliff with a scream. She managed to grab the edge of the smaller cliff with the flower, but that edge couldn't hold her forever, she knew that, so she screamed, "GYRID, HELP!"

Gyrid heard and ran as fast as she could, when she arrived she saw how Bolt tried to help Irma by lower his tail to her, but it was too short. Gyrid knew the nadders' wingspan is too long to hover, she tried to find a way.

Irma was about to loose grip, she tried to get a better grip but failed, the edge fell. Irma fell once again with a scream but suddenly felt a hand grab her hand, she looked up to her friend. "Remember that I owed you one, miss troublemaker, and I don't give up that easy on you!" Gyrid said with a big smile.

"Thank you, Gyrid!"

They took the flower before climbing up again, this time they got help by their dragons. When they got up they were so exhausted they laid down on the ground and looked up into the sky, it was midday and the sun was at it's highest peak.

"Phew, that was a close one. I hope we won't have to do it again."

"Yep, good thing your parents didn't see that."

They heard someone clear his throat, they turned their faces towards their dragons. There stood Hiccup, Astrid and Eret staring at them, Hiccup and Astrid had serious faces and crossed arms.

"Eh, he he. Hi dad! Hi mom! Hi Eret!"

"Hi Mr and Mrs Haddock! Hi Eret!"

They were pretty scared somehow, Irma held up her hand with the flower, "Look, I got the flower!"

They still stared at them without a sound. Then Hiccup broke the silence.

"Well, hello there, miss troublemaker. Good thing nothing happened to you." he said sarcastically.

Irma understood her father's sarcastically words and stood up, "Sorry dad, I just... I- I will be more careful next time."

Hiccup shook his head and a smile grew in his face, he slowly walked towards her and gave her a hug. Astrid and Gyrid joined them in their little group-hug, Eret smiled.

"Well, I think it's time to go back, now when we have it it might be a good idea to go back before something would happen to the baby-dragon." Eret said.

They pulled away and jumped up on their dragons and took off to the sky, it was time to help the poor baby-dragon.

...

When they arrived they ran into the temple, they saw Dagur trying to warm the baby, it was colder that before and it's mother looked even more worried.

"Good, you're back! You got the flower?"

"Yep, you know, you should have searched in warmer places and on places you'd think would be the last place you'd find it." said Irma and gave him the flower.

They gave the baby-dragon the cure and waited, it took some hours before it lifted up to the sky and gave them a beautiful fire-show as a sign of good health.  
>The Haddock family, Gyrid and Eret had to say goodbye. Dagur was really thankful "If you need anything you can just ask."Hiccup placed his hand on Dagur's shoulder "Thank you, Dagur. And if <em>you<em> need anything you can just ask." Then they flew away.

...

At Berk Valka walked around in the village, it was getting colder so most of the villagers were inside their houses or in the great hall. Valka met Greger and the others, they were quite down, they didn't have so much fun since Irma and Gyrid flew away.

"Come on lads, stop look like hopeless bunnies. They will surely be back any minute now."

"Yeah, but you don't think they will, do you?" Odd-Ola asked when he saw that Valka also seemed to have lost some hope.

Valka sighed and looked up to the sky, then she chuckled lightly and a smile grew in her face, she turned back to them. "No, I don't think they will." She pointed up to the sky and raised her voice, "I'm sure they are! Look!"

The whole village heard her and the others cheering when they saw dragons with riders in the distance. It was hard to see them cause of the sunset behind them, but they could see it was a Night Fury, a Rumblehorn and... three nadders? But they didn't care, they were happy the chief was back. When the dragons landed and Hiccup and Irma jumped off they were welcomed by Valka.

"Hiccup! Irma! Welcome back!" she gave them a big hug before continuing, "Are you alright? Did something happen? Why did it took so long? You got me worried!"

"Whoa! Mom, calm down! We are fine!"

Valka turned to the third deadly nadder who just landed, "Who's that?"

"Ooh, looks like someone is going to get some craziness, tearful eyes and harder understandment!" Gyrid said chuckling while jumping off Spike.

Irma gave Gyrid a confused look, "Eh, that's not even a word!"

Realizing what she just said made her regret it but didn't want to admit it. She pretended like she perceived it wrong "... craziness is a word! Duh!"

Hiccup ran to the third deadly nadder to help the rider get down, they couldn't see who it was cause of the sunset but Valka got shivers when she heard the rider.  
>"Hiccup, I can get off my dragon without any help, and you know that!" Valka stood frozen staring at them when they walked back to her. The sun had sunken down behind a house and the whole village gasped when they could see who Hiccup and the others have brought back.<p>

"Mom, this will be a long story, but, this is why it took some time. Irma was searching for her and suddenly got caught by the Ember-Nightmares and came to Dagur and Astrid who was helping the dragons to protect the baby-alpha. Then Eret and I came and then we decided to help-" he said it fast and didn't breath, so Irma stopped him, "Whoa, now you should take it easy, dad! We can tell everything later at the great hall, it's getting cold." She gave her parents and grandmother a hug before running to her friends. The village started to cheer, Valka didn't know what to say. She just stood frozen and stared at them, she got big eyes and her mouth was open.

"Eh, mom, are you okay?"

The villagers calmed down, Valka was going to say something.

"I was also taken away by dragons and decided to stay to keep them safe, but I was away for twenty years. Stoick had to raise you on his own, and you two went through many challenges. You got caught by my dragons and met me, and Stoick came after you and decided to protect the dragons too. These stories are quite similar, but I didn't came back to Berk with my whole family."

She was quiet for a while, then she took a deep breath, "Seems like the gods made it into a tradition! But I hope they will end that tradition immediately, because that is a terrible tradition!" she said with a raised voice and was a bit mad at the gods. "But, let's go to the great hall, I'm really excited to hear the story." she tried to calm herself but couldn't hold back, she gave them a big hug, then she whispered, "Welcome back Astrid! I'm so happy for you two! I just wished Stoick could be here!"

"Mom, you should know something I learned many years ago, 'what do we do when they can't be here for a celebration? We celebrate them.' And that's surely what dad wants you to do." Hiccup said with a smile. Astrid smiled too and hugged Hiccup.

...

At the great hall, everybody was cheering and feasting, it was like the party they had for Valka about 20 years ago. They were all happy, but the most happy ones was the Haddock family, they were finally back together. Hiccup and Astrid sat together, close to each other and enjoyed each others's embrace again. Even if Astrid was gone for only two years it was still a long time and they didn't want to get separated again. Irma sat with her friends talking about Dagur and the Ember-Nightmares, they laughed when they heard how Hiccup reacted when he met Astrid, and when they heard about Gyrid's reactions.

"So, the chief looked like he saw a ghost?! Funny, but you really overreacted at the reunions, Gyrid."

"Well, you were the one who overreacted the most according to Greger, you were so worried you were crying! Just 'cause we weren't back two hours later." Gyrid laughed out, "Odd-Ola, I'm flattered, you do really care about us, you can't live a minute without us. Dork!"

Irma and the others laughed, Odd-Ola got red, "Oh shut up! Greger was the most worried person except Valka!"

"Yeah, really!" said Birk 'n Dirk at the same time laughing.

"You were the one crying!" Tora and Tore laughed out.

The four twins made some high-fives and laughed some more. Greger interrupted their laughter.

"Yea yea, enough laughter! Irma, how does it feel? I mean, this thing happened to your family over twenty years ago... and now it happened again. It's creepy."

"Yea, it's creepy, but in a good way. Mom is back, dad is the happiest man in the world, and everything is okay... I guess."

"Well, good thing your father survived. 'Cause the reunion twenty years ago had one death in it." Birkmar added "The loss of one of the greatest chiefs in Berk's history." Dirkmar added dramatically.

Irma didn't listen to them, she just looked at her beloved parents. They were happy, finally together again... well, finally and finally, it's been only two years. But still, even two years can feel like an eternity.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Irma!"<p>

She woke up by someone shouting outside her window. She climbed out of her bed and slowly got up and looked through the window.

"What?" she asked with sleepy voice and half-opened eyes.

"Are you coming or not? The racing track is cold, we need to heat it up! And we can't do it without you!"

It was Gyrid who flew in circles on Spike, the sun was rising behind her and terrible terrors was singing on the roof as usual.

"Coming!" Irma was still exhausted, did she something special yesterday? She slowly walked down, she fixed some breakfast and was ready to go. She suddenly realized something _Yesterday, was that a dream? Is mom really here? _She went to the bedroom, she slowly opened the door and peeked in. She saw them lying in the bed close to each other like it would've been an ordinary day three years ago or so.

"Back to normal ... I love you guys." She whispered before she went out.


	11. Ch 11 - Fun at the beach(old one, moved)

**HiccStrid Fanfiction "Fun at the beach"**** - Remade and moved**

It was a nice day at Berk, Hiccup was busy with chiefwork then suddenly Astrid comes riding on Stormfly.

"Hi Astrid! Are you here to help or to get help?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, it seems like you need help, so... I'm here to help!" she answered with a smile.

"Well thank you m'lady!"

"You're welcome, chief!"

They worked hard, but Hiccup thought it was more fun to work when Astrid was with him, to see her.

After a pretty tough day they took a flight around the island, they landed on a beach with a little cave. The dragons started to play in the water, Hiccup and Astrid sat down to look at the beautiful sunset, it was magical! They were really tired.

"Aaaah, isn't it beautiful?" Astrid said relaxed. Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"Just like you."

Astrid smiles and moves closer to Hiccup.

"So, how is it to be chief?"

"Not so bad, lot of things to do. It was a bit hard in the beginning, but I get used to it."

"Yeah..."

She got really tired, she laid down on his knees. He looks at her and smiles.

* * *

><p>Back at Berk the others were looking for them 'cause they want to train for a dragon race.<p>

"Arrgh, why can't we find them, they would never miss a dragon race!" Snotlout said.

"Yeah, maybe we should ask Gobber if he have seen them." Fishlegs suggested.

"Good idea."

They went to the workshop. Gobber was working as usual.

"Hello Gobber!" Fishlegs said.

"Hey there, laddie! What can I do for ya!" Gobber asked.

"We are looking for Hiccup and Astrid, we want to train for the dragon race."

"I haven't seen them since they were helping me, and that was about an hour ago."

"Ok, thank you Gobber! See you later!"

"Maybe we should check with Hiccup's mom if she knows anything."

They was about to go when Gobber stopped them "She went on a flight with Cloudjumper!"

"Oh, man. How are we going to find them!" Ruffnut sighed.

"I think they went on a flight too, if they aren't in the village, they could be anywhere! Maybe just resting on the shores, I don't know." Gobber said before going back to work.

"We can train without them, even though it wont be so fun." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, we can train without them, cause what is so fun when they just win all the time!?" Snotlout was a bit happier now.

"Well, it's fun to see them kick your butt. Hehe."

They ran away to their dragons.

* * *

><p>Back at the beach.<p>

Hiccup and Astrid sat close to each other, they almost fell asleep. Suddenly their dragons splashed water at them, they got really wet.

Hiccup turned to Astrid with a smile "Well, they are going to pay for that!"

He runs into Toothless and makes him fall into the water as revenge. Astrid runs after him and starts splashing water at Stormfly. They had a lot of fun.

Valka who was flying on Cloudjumper saw them, she landed a bit away. She smiled when she saw them.

"Aaaaw, how cute! Playing with their dragons."

Suddenly Stormfly swings her tail and makes Astrid fall into Hiccup's arms.

"Got ya!"

"Hahahaa..."

She puts her hand on the back of his head to pull him closer for a kiss. When they broke the kiss they both smiled. Suddenly she tripped him and made him fall into the water.

"HEY!"

Astrid just laughed.

"If I'm going down, you will too!"

He grabbed her foot so she felled. Then they played a bit more.

"Hahaha, aaaw. So cute! Well, I should leave them alone."

Valka flied away, she landed in the village. She saw the others rest at a fire. She went to see what they are up to.

"Hi! Have you been training again?"

"Yeah, it was tough." Snotlout said.

"It would've been better if Hiccup and Astrid joined us, but we can't find them." Tuffnut said.

Valka thought if she should tell them where they are or not. Maybe she should just pretend she doesn't know. She decided to say they went to sleep.

"All I know is that they were so tired they went to sleep, they worked really hard actually."

"Wait, I asked Astrid's parents if they have seen them, but they haven't seen Astrid OR Hiccup." Ruffnut raised an eyebrow to Valka.

Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut "Maybe Astrid sleeps at Hiccup's place."

Valka heard them, "Oh, wait! I think she was flying a bit with Stormfly. I saw her when I was flying."

"Well, that explains it. Hmm, it's getting dark, I should go to sleep too." Fishlegs yawned and started walking towards his house.

They all went to sleep except Valka, she wanted to see the beautiful sunset, and to see how it goes for Hiccup and Astrid.

* * *

><p>Back at the beach.<p>

"Wohoo, this was fun!" Hiccup said.

"Haha, yeah! But it's getting dark, and cold."

Astrid went to the little cave to get dry, Hiccup and the dragons follows her. Stormfly found some wood and made a fire, it got cozy. Astrid warms herself by the fire, but were still freezing. Hiccup sat down beside and laid an arm around her to keep her warm. The dragons sat down beside them.

Valka came back to see if they would come home, but when she saw them in the little cave she understood that they wouldn't be back until tomorrow, they were all slepping.

Valka said quietly "See you tomorrow."

Then she flied away on Cloudjumper.

* * *

><p>Next day Hiccup woke up, he was well-rested. Astrid were still sleeping, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.<p>

"See you soon milady."

And then flied away with Toothless, he knew that the village needed him. When he arrived he met Valka.

"Hi mom! How are you!"

"Well, I've slept good. And you?"

"Great! Felling ready for some chief-work."

"Good, and how is Astrid?"

"Good, she's... why are you wondering?"

"Well, you had a fun night at the beach... with Astrid. And I just wondered if you slept well in the cave."

"Oh, so you know. Please don't tell the others!"

"Of course not, they asked me yesterday if I've seen you but I said that you went to sleep and Astrid were flying with Stormfly.

"Thanks mom!"

"Anything for my son! I know how it is to have a love-secret."


End file.
